


Спой для меня

by NatBarrett



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: - Она поёт для меня, - шепчет он, и это похоже на исповедь.- Тогда я буду петь громче.





	Спой для меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487096) by [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino). 



Оно случилось внезапно — или не очень. После двух недель беспокойных размышлений и подступающего безумия на этом корабле, напряжение достигает своего предела. Джеймс находит Лорну под палубой в каюте боцмана, закрывает дверь, а потом — они трахаются.  
Джеймс жесток, как ей и представлялось, но осторожен; заботится об её левой руке, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию. На свои собственные ранения — паутину швов и запёкшуюся кровь, сшитые вместе лоскутным одеялом плоти, — он не обращает внимания. Следы плети на его спине уже зажили, но открылись вновь от царапин её ногтей; гораздо более глубокие порезы на джеймсовых бёдрах осыпаются отшелушившимися струпьями под его тяжёлой поступью. Джеймс истекает кровью, но ему, кажется, плевать на то.  
Их сношение — простое, но искреннее. Единственные звуки, которые они издают, — лишь рваные вздохи и гортанные хрипы, которые Джеймс Делейни, кажется, рассматривает как средство коммуникации, в которых Лорна Боу, как актриса, находит некий смысл. Джеймс на неё не смотрит. Хоть он и жесток, в том, как Джеймс склоняет голову, таится почти что вежливость, скрывающая стыд — если бы он только мог его чувствовать. Когда Лорна тянется к его лицу с едва заметной тенью нежности в их личной жестокости, Джеймс вздрагивает, уклоняется, и под расплывающимся жаром возбуждения в собственном животе, она чувствует вяжущую горечь.  
Джеймс крепко жмурит глаза от мучительно-приятной боли, и Лорна понимает, что за закрытыми веками он представляет кого-то другого; другое тело прижимается и двигается под ним. Тонкое и стройное тело с оливковой кожей и вороньими чёрными волосами; тело, в чьи глаза он боится заглянуть, опасаясь вновь пережить их трагедию.  
Он кончает быстро и грязно спустя несколько минут после Лорны, но, к её удивлению, не спешит вставать, чтобы уйти. Вместо этого, он медленно склоняет голову к её груди, вызывая внутри неё трепет.  
Они оба по-прежнему дышат резко, учащённо, и его голова тяжело подымается со вздымающейся груди Лорны. Сердце Лорны колотится, и она знает, что он слышит это — может, это и пытается выявить, когда изгибается, чтобы обнять её. И тогда она чувствует его сердце. Оно бьётся где-то напротив мягкой плоти под её рёбрами, и Лорну почти удивляет, что оно может так стучать. Даже сердцу Дьявола не чуждо волнение.  
Проходят минуты. Их дыхание замедляется. В темноте каюты, всё покачивающейся на волнах, Лорна позволяет зубастому зверю ревности выпрыгнуть из её чрева наружу через губы.  
— Я не твоя сестра, Джеймс.  
— И не моя мать, — рычит он в ответ резко, но продолжает нежно обнимать её. — Не льсти себе в том, насколько хорошо ты играешь эту роль. Это лишь фантазия, которой я позволяю тебе предаваться, пока могу пользоваться ей.  
— И что это за фантазия-то? — Лорна чувствует его недовольство; тело Джеймса напрягается. — Зильфа мертва. Слушать моё сердце и притворяться, что оно принадлежит ей, — это Зильфу не вернёт.  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
Лорна прекрасно чувствует скрытую угрозу в его словах. Находиться близко к Джеймсу Делейни опасно. Опасно его касаться. Трахаться с ним. _Любить его_. Он мог бы вскрыть её, выпотрошить внутренности; впить свои зубы в её сердце и пить из него, пока не поглотит её полностью.  
Но не станет этого делать. Несмотря на его лицо Дьявола, она видит его сердце.  
— Впусти меня.  
Кончики пальцев её правой руки зарываются в его волосы, легко и нежно, и, кажется, удивляясь этому прикосновению, Джеймс поднимает голову. Наконец он смотрит на неё; глаза Джеймса серые, как сталь, как проблеск кинжала в темноте. И сияющие. Лорне интересно — будут ли они вновь ронять слёзы?  
— Если я впущу, будь осторожна с тем, куда ты ступаешь. — Его голос — рычание.  
Возможно, Зильфа прислушалась бы к предупреждению. Но она — не Зильфа.  
— Джеймс… — Лорна обхватывает его лицо, нежно проводит большим пальцем по щеке, и он отзывается на её прикосновения. Джеймс однажды плакал перед ней. Лорна подозревает, что стала единственным свидетелем слёз Джеймса Делейни, плачущим впервые впервые за десяток лет.  
Когда Джеймс её целует, губы у него нежные и мягкие. Его борода щекочет подбородок и пахнет табаком. На вкус он слаще, чем Лорна могла себе представить.  
После нескольких ударов сердца, они отстраняются друг от друга. Джеймс вновь закрывает свои глаза, но Лорне кажется, что на внутренней стороне его век нет больше никакого танцующего призрака сестры. Он чувствует только Лорну.  
— Она поёт для меня, — шепчет он, и это похоже на исповедь.  
— Тогда я буду петь громче.  
Лорна ласково обнимает его голову и прижимает к своей груди. Как мать. Как любовница. Возможно, она сможет быть и той, и той.  
— Баюшки, на ели мальчик засыпает, — поёт Лорна сладким голосом, отточенным годами в театре, но здесь нет ни единого зрителя её спектакля. И она позволяет дрожи поселиться в своём голосе. — А подует ветер — люльку раскачает.*  
И Джеймс Делейни засыпает — как ребёнок.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторка пишет, что: "На самом деле, я потратила время на выбор колыбельной, но, в конце концов, "Rockabye Baby" оказалась одной из немногих, существовавшей в 1814 году; она была написана английским колонистом, наблюдающим, как коренная американка укачивает своего ребёнка в колыбели из веток, так что показалась мне уместной"  
> В фанфике используется перевод колыбельной О.Седаковой


End file.
